Te extrañe
by fanread
Summary: Gwen se siente sola, olvidada y triste desde que Peter le dijo que no podían seguir juntos debido a la promesa hecha al padre de ella antes de morir pero ella sabe que los dos se necesitan para seguir adelante ¿Pero lograra hacer que estén juntos de nuevo?. Es mi primer One-Shot por favor denme una opurtunidad


Este es mi primer One-Shot así que dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, yo leeré todos. Esta basado en The Amazing Spider-Man.

Obviamente los personajes no son míos los creo Stan Lee, solo la trama es mía.

* * *

Por Gwen

Hace 5 meses que Peter y yo terminamos y aunque haya sido meses sigo sin poder superarlo y lo extraño demasiado y aunque sé no estuvimos mucho tiempo (de hecho acabábamos de comenzar nuestra relación) lo amo y lo necesito conmigo porque el me ayuda a sentirme bien, a olvidar los problemas cuando estoy con el , me anima, me hace reír a carcajadas y hace que mi vida mejore al cien por cien cuando estoy a su lado, y por Dios como olvidar esa sonrisa que hace que cualquier chica se derrita y me da unas ganas locas de besarlo pero ahora que ya no es mi novio y ya no es mio todo él no puedo hacer mas que verlo y desear que vuelva conmigo y hay veces en que no sé si lo hace a propósito o no pero trae más alborotado el cabello y tiene un corte en los labios (debido a ser Spider-Man) y me da ganas de correr y besarlo como si mis labios fueran sanadores y enrollar mis dedos en su esplendida cabellera pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo y eso me mata por dentro porque sé que podría besarlo si no fuera por esa maldita promesa entre él y mi padre podría besarlo, abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo.

* * *

Hoy llego a la escuela a la escuela y cuando me percate tenia el pelo de una manera que nunca antes se la había visto (estaba más despeinada que antes pero se nota que se la peino así porque diferencio cuando se peina y no) era muy no se, sexy y mucho, no tenia ni una rasguño en la cara a excepción de un corte aunque largo apenas visible en el labio y en los brazos de cosa rara no tenia ni un solo rasguño y por Dios una playera azul oscuro de manga corta algo apretada que hace sobre salir sus brazos musculosos y los abdominales que tiene y tuve que poner todas mis fuerzas de voluntad en no ir y besarlo pero me aguante lo más que pude y entre en salón de clases que desgraciadamente me tocaba con Peter.

En toda la clase no me concentre mucho aunque si preste un poco de atención debido a que tenia a Peter delante mi buena suerte sonó el timbre y cuando todos nos estábamos alistando para salir el profesor nos interrumpió:

-Esperen todavía tengo algo que decirles -Todos pusimos cara de descesperacion ya que queríamos salir -Tengo un trabajo para ustedes en parejas pero YO las elegiré, pero antes se los explicare. Quiero que hagan un trabajo en el cual van a tener que escoger dos libros: uno moderno y el otro por así decir "antiguo" como los llaman ustedes e investigaran la biografía de los autores de dichos libro y quiero que comparen los libros y la carrera de los autores ¿entendido? no es tan difícil así que me lo tienen que entregar el miércoles.

-Mejor el otro viernes- dijeron muchos en la clase.

-Esta bien, pero quiero que pongan aunque se algo de esfuerzo- Todos asienten- Bueno las parejas son...- solo oi que yo voy con Flash y Peter con Jenn genial a ella le gusta el físico de Peter pero como es una chica "popular" jamas se acerco a Peter pero desde que Peter humillo a Flash y después se comenzaron a ser amigos es un poco popular a Jenn no le importaría salir con Peter ahora y el solo pensar que ellos van a pasar tiempo junto aunque sea para un trabajo me da celos y rabia saber que esa va a estar con Peter y poder hablarle.

Para mi mala suerte el resto del día no paso nada rápido. Ya en la última clase tenía ganas de irme lo más pronto posible pero el profesor de ciencias quiso hablar conmigo de que estaba pasando porque últimamente aunque sigo con la mismas notas y siendo la mejor en ciencias no he prestado atención alguna que otra clase y cuando por fin termino de hablar con el profesor salgo al pasillo y esta vacío pero lo que encontré me enfureció demasiado.

-Bueno Peter ¿entonces cuando vamos a reunirnos para hacer el trabajo?-dijo Jenn en un tono un tanto juguetón y otro tanto seductor lo cual me enojo a más no poder.

-Yo solo puedo el martes o miércoles.

-Entonces el miércoles a las 6:30.

-Claro, ahí estaré.

-Adiós.

Estaba en mi casillero oyendo toda la conversación y me alegro saber que Peter no ponía mucho interés en reunirse con esa, pero cuando me di la vuelta en serio me enoje y entristecí porque ella le daba a Peter en la comisura de sus labios y con una mano en su pecho entonces cerré de golpe la puerta de mi casillero decidí irme de ahí antes de matar a esa Jenn pero oí que alguien corría hacia mi pero no preste importancia porque solo pensaba en esa imagen y el recuerdo de los labios de Peter entonces sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar.

-Gwen- Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro y descubrí que era Peter.

-¿No deberías de estar ahí adentro besuqueandote con tu amiguita?

-¿Eso es lo que te molesto?

-No sé de que hablas.

-¿Entonces por que cerraste de golpe la puerta y saliste corriendo?

-En primera no cerré la puerta de golpe...

-Claro que lo hiciste.

-Y segundo tengo prisa

-Mentirosa estas celosa.

-Por favor ¿De quien?-¿Como es que me conoce tan bien?

-De Jenn- Fue suficiente, no me quedare para que me diga que estoy celosa de ella aun que sea cierto.

-Por favor ¿Celosa de Jenn? Solo en tus sueños Peter y tengo cosas más importantes que seguir con esta conversación ridícula así que adiós-Cuando siento que toma mi brazo y un segundo después siento sus cálidos labios contra los mios, Dios había olvidado que también se sentía besarlo.

-Perdóname Gwen.

-¿Por qué?

-Por besarte.

-Pero me gusto volver a sentir tus labios.

-Si y aunque lo hice para demostrarte que eres la única en mi corazón esta mal.

-¿Por qué esta mal estar con la persona que amas?

-Porque te pondría en peligro.

-Pero...

-Pero nada Gwen, tu eres lo más importante en mi vida y si te pasara algo jamas podría vivir con la culpa de eso... ya son bastantes que han muerto por mi culpa.

-Ni la muerte de tu tío Ben ni la de papá fue tu culpa.

-¿Pero y si te pasa algo?

-Prefiero estar contigo a que vivir una vida llena de soledad, tristeza y dolor.

-Pero vivirías.

-Una vida sin ti no es vida Peter y...

-Nada, creo que es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están. Adíos Gwen- Me da un beso en la mejilla- Te amo.

-Es mentira, si me amaras estarías conmigo en ves de dejarme sola- Digo en un susurro apenas audible pero con sus poderes seguro que lo escucho.

* * *

Llego el viernes de entregar el trabajo de literatura y flash y yo lo hicimos bien, por primera vez trabajo, pero no dejo de pensar en que el miércoles Peter y Jenn estuvieron juntos y que algo paso, conozco a Jenn de seguro hizo su movimiento, y eso me entristece. Ayer ni siquiera vi a Peter, bueno si pero a lo lejos. No paro de recordar nuestro beso porque fue tan increíble y más después de tanto tiempo.

-Bueno chicos es hora de entregar sus trabajos- oí unas risas apenas audibles provenientes de Peter y Jenn y la verdad es que eso me enfureció tanto que me mordí el labio inferior tan duro como pude pero me deje de morder o me iba a sacar sangre.

Una vez entregados los trabajos y terminada la clase salí corriendo a el campo de fútbol americano y me senté en el mismo lugar donde Peter me dijo que yo era la única que sabía su secreto de Spider-Man, que era su trabajo proteger a las personas y cuanto le había gustado nuestro primer beso, con eso rompí a llorar de recordar ese momento tan especial para los dos pero otra vez mi llanto fue interrumpido por Peter ¿Cómo lo hace?

-Hola- dijo Peter en un susurro el cual me estremeció

-Hola-digo en tono muy enojado que hasta me sorprendió porque yo no estaba enojada si no mas bien triste, sola y destrozada.

-¿Por que no fuiste a clase de ciencias?

-No tuve ganas ¿Y tú?

-El profesor tuvo que irse y nos dejo el período libre.

-¿Entonces por qué no estas con tu "amiguita"?

-Sigues con lo mismo eh- pero lo dijo en un tono muy alegre.

-Si vas a molestarme mejor déjame sola por favor.

-Perdón ¿Que tienes?

-Nada.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?

-Si pero es algo del cual ya me harte de hablar y pensar.

-Entonces te ayudaré a superarlo.

-¿Como?

-Ya veremos pero primero dime.

-Es sobre nosotros porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, solo pienso en ti y en tus besos, abrazos y demás- Comencé a llorar otra vez.

-No llores por favor sabes que odio verte llorar.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué salte de alegría?

-No pero...

-¿Pero qué?-Casi dejo de llorar y elevo un poco mi voz-Tal vez tú no sufres pero yo sí.

-¿Crees que yo no sufro? Me pasa lo mismo que a ti Gwen, aveces lloro pensando que ya no podré estar con el amor de vida.

-¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir en vez de ser felices juntos?

-Ya ni yo lo sé.

-Entonces regresa conmigo, no me dejes ir.

-No quiero pero...

-Pero nada Peter- entonces lo bese tan tiernamente y con todo el amor que le tengo.

-Perdóname no me pude...-entonces me devolvió en el beso tan tierno como el mio-...resistir.

-Me gusto mucho besarte- no se por que pero me sonroje igual que la primera vez que me lo dijo aquí mismo- En serio besas muy bien.

-No sabes otra cosa que decir.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia otra vez?

-Claro que si- Con eso nos volvimos a besar-Ahora que eres MIO otra vez no te quiero ver con Jenn ¿entendido?

-Claro- aunque dijo esto muriéndose de la risa- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, te extrañe mucho cariño.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe yo.

-Demuéstralo- nos besamos otra vez pero que puedo decir, JAMÁS me cansare de MI PETER.

* * *

Por favor dejen sus comentarios y díganme que tal les pareció.


End file.
